


A 'Fate'd Reunion

by RedFanboi



Series: 'Fate'd [1]
Category: DCU, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Assassin!Wally West, Counter Guardian!Wally West, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms References, Happy Ending, M/M, Master!Dick Grayson, Servant!Wally West, previous canonical character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFanboi/pseuds/RedFanboi
Summary: Upon completing the Servant Summoning, Dick stood shocked. Someone who looked extremely like his lost friend was kneeling before him, albeit with hair that has lost it's Pigment, and heavily tanned skin. The Servant spoke. "Servant, Assassin. My true name is..." The Servant looked up. He himself looked shocked.'It can't be...' Dick tried to tell himself. 'Wally...'
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: 'Fate'd [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961404
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	A 'Fate'd Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, heads up. I have not watched Young Justice yet, but it's on my list. The most I know about these Characters is from my time watching Teen Titans as a kid and reading fanfics. But i have spoiled myself on some events, as such... I wanted to have a way to revive Wally. Since (apparently) there is no Speed Force in the YJ world and that poses a lot of issues, as well, his body was literally vaporized so no Lazarus Pit thing. I'm very deep into the Fate Fandom and as such I always want to do crossovers (Check my profile and it will be very clear, hahaha) and that led to this being born.
> 
> Please forgive me for this. Part of why i made this is because I only have seen one Fate Crossover for the DCU so I decided to contribute.
> 
> For those who come here without knowing anything about Fate, I'll prepare a small little dictionary thing here. I explained it pretty well in the work, but just in case there's no confusion.
> 
> Counter-Force: The Collective Unconscious Will of Humanity striving to survive. As such, it prevents any mass extinction events that would effect Humanity.
> 
> Gaia: The Will of Earth and also the name of it's Reality Marble.
> 
> Heaven's Feel: The Will of Heaven, Core of the Holy Grail, and also the name of a certain Angsty route in Fate/Stay Night. It is actually Artificial as the true Holy Grail was returned to the Heavens.
> 
> Counter-Guardian: A faceless, and nameless defender of Humanity. An agent of the Counter Force. To quote a certain Counter-Guardian; "No matter when or where we're called for battle, we will always shed blood for purposes beyond human intellect. It is not uncommon to find ourselves against everyone, without being understood by a single person." -Kiritsugu Emiya.
> 
> Justeaze Lizrich Von Einzbern: One of the heads of the Einzbern family, a powerful group of Alchemists. Five Hundred Years before the events of Fate/Stay Night (or 300, can't remember) The Einzberns accidently created the perfect Homunculus. She was called Justeaze and was revered for her beauty and talent. Usually, Homunculi are seen as property so I'm shocked that they were treating her like this. As head of the Einzbern family, she and her 2 closest friends, who also happened to be her fiercest rivals all banded together to create the Holy Grail War ritual. Her Family was responsible for Creating the Heaven's Feel System, which she sacrificed herself to it to become it's core.
> 
> If you have any other questions I will do my best to answer them in the comments.
> 
> Also, as to why Wally is an Assassin classed Servant; I thought it out Carefully. Since there is no Speed Force in YJ he cannot qualify as a Rider, his suit also happens to have built in Presence Concealment, and well, dude is very fast due to being a Speedster. It's hard to see Speedsters when they're running. So that's my reasoning. Oh, and Assassins are Weak Against Casters in the Rock Paper Scissors matchup, so as the friend who helped me beta once said "He'll end up fervently denying the existence of Magic while proceeding to get his ass kicked by it!" Lmao.

Dick honestly could not believe he was doing this, what would Wally think? The Speedster would likely grumble and say something like 'Magic isn't real.' Or 'Bro, what are you doing?' But Wally isn't here. He's dead. For a while, Dick had lost all hope until he heard of a 'Magical Ritual that upon completion can grant any wish.' The Holy Grail War. A seven way battle Royale for a supposedly omnipotent wish Granter. It almost sounded too good to be true, but of course all good things come with heavy risk. He'd be putting his own life on the line, while he himself would not kill that doesn't mean the other participants would be merciful. Wally is worth it though. He was always worth it, and always will be. Dick misses him. Would do anything to get him back.

The first step is summoning a being known as a Servant. A historical or mythological figure that also has a desire for the Grail. Forming a symbiotic relationship. 'They can't get what they want without me, and I can't get Wally back without them. A perfect storm.' Dick thought to himself. Some Heroic Spirits have been known to turn on their Masters, so it is best to be cautious first.

...

Upon completing the Servant Summoning, Dick stood shocked. Someone who looked extremely like his lost friend was kneeling before him, albeit with hair that has lost it's Pigment, and heavily tanned skin. The Servant spoke. "Servant, Assassin. My true name is..." The Servant looked up. He himself looked shocked.

'It can't be...' Dick tried to tell himself. 'Wally...'

"It seems I won't have to tell my code name in place of my actual name.. I still remember my actual name so that's good. Let's start over. Servant, Assassin. True Name Wally West. An agent of the Counter-Force." The Servant smiled an all too familiar grin.

Dick still couldn't believe this was happening. He rushed forward grabbing the Servant in his arms, hugging him hard. "Wally... I've missed you so much." He said, crying a little.

"I'm sorry too, Dick. Or should I say 'Master' now?" Wally replied.

"Don't. It's always Dick to you. But why Assassin?" Dick asked.

"It's... Just what the Counter-Force decided would be my best class. Dick, what's your wish for the grail? As your friend I'll do anything I can to help make it true." Wally stated.

Dick rolled his eyes. "What everyone from the team would also want. You to come back to us, to live again. We all miss you, you know."

Wally's eyes went a little soft, "You more than anyone though, right?" He laughed a little.

"Yeah.. How did you become a Heroic Spirit though?" Dick asked.

Wally grimaced. He did not want to be reminded of that hell. Wally has done many dumb things during his life, but the worst one had to of been signing away his soul. "Right before I died... I heard a voice in my head. Saying I was going to die, but that didn't matter because with it's help I could continue to help people after death... I don't really want to talk about my time as a Counter-Guardian though." Wally frowned. The Counter-Force had forced him to do very awful things, he didn't want to tell Dick in fear that the bird would love him less or hate him.

"You keep saying it, but what exactly is a Counter-Guardian?" Dick asked. "I thought Heroic Spirits were mythological or Historical figures. You don't exactly fit the bill."

Wally laughed. "Modern day heroes can get their name engraved on the Throne. They're just significantly weaker when pitted against Warriors. But.. To better explain, it would be best to explain what the Counter-Force is. It is the Collective Unconscious Will of Humanity. The desire to live. That is to say, it constantly steers humans away from going extinct. A Counter-Guardian is pretty much Humanity's Immune System, acting as it's defense.. As such... We're... Forced.." Wally didn't want to tell Dick, but he asked and he deserved to know. "To.. Kill." Wally winced, waiting for what was coming. What he didn't expect was Dick's arms wrapping around him, hugging him. 

"Wally.. As heroes, we've all done things we are not proud of. You aren't alone in this." Dick said, keeping Wally close.

"D-dick..." Wally sobbed, the dam finally broke, and the tears began flowing.

Dick held him all through it, keeping Wally close as he shook with full body sobs. They remained that way for a while. They both needed it, to be in each other's arms again. To let all of their suffering out upon being reunited.

Dick stroked the back of Wally's head while he cried, fingers cording through the bleached white hair that used to be a striking red. He was going to be there for Wally as they always were.

...

Now laying on the ground, curled up against one another and feeling better, Dick decided to ask a question, "Hey, Wally, if I understand this correctly this 'Counter-Guardian' thing is pretty much just a Magic version of the League, huh?"

Wally simply looked at him in horror. "Magic isn't real! Even now, I still hold true that the only things that exist are sciences we don't yet understand! But to answer your question, no. The League as a whole has emotions, from every part of it's members. The Counter-Force cannot feel. It's more like a Machine. It can only think, then act. It only cares about preservation, and if it deems someone as a threat it will exterminate them even if said person is innocent of anything wrong. I guess you could say that I'm a cog in this mechanism that helps it operate." Wally frowned. Just thinking about someone innocent dying hurt him.

Dick chuckled. Some things never change, even when your soul gets drafted into a literal Magical Defense unit I suppose. "That's interesting. But killing the innocent is never okay, why would it perceive them as a threat?" Dick asked.

"I don't know. I think it's like if you have a scientist that has knowledge of how to make a weapon that can destroy the world, even if it's not intended for it the weapon and it's creator will be seen as a massive threat that needs to be dispatched." Even though he's a smart guy, Wally's head was beginning to hurt from all the questions. He was a Speedster after all, thinking wasn't his strong suit.

"Oh. Also, a really important question for the upcoming battles, bro. You're a Speedster. But I hear Servants do not need to eat. How does your need for food translate as a Servant?" Dick asked.

"Masters supply their Servants with Energy. You also read that, yeah? Well, you alone won't be able to sustain me. Although there are other ways to keep energy and lessen the strain on you. I can just act as human as possible. Eat every day, sleep. That sort of thing. Servants can convert some food into energy if they need it but overall it's not necessary, but as a Speedster I should get more energy from food than other Servants as a sort of Noble Phantasm. No energy is used when Servants are asleep either, even if they are in physical form." Wally replied.

"Yeah. I read that somewhere." Dick snuggled up closer to his friend. "I'm really glad to have you back, Walls.. Don't leave me again." Dick begged.

"As long as there is a way... I promise I won't leave you again, Dick." Wally swore to his best friend, now Master.

"Good, because I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again." Dick said as he buried his head in the crook of Wally's neck. Dick then immediately thought of something that made the color drain from his face. Now looking Wally in the eye, he spoke. "Wally, what to we do about the other Masters? We can't just kill them, it's not right and you said killing is painful for you." He asked.

"You were raised by Batman, scare them into withdrawing from the war after I take care of the Servant. That way we don't have to run the risk of them summoning another and don't need to kill them." Wally replied.

"I can do that, but how does one withdraw?" Dick asked once more.

"There is a place known as the Holy Church. They judge the war along with a Servant known as Ruler, the Ruler class is usually made up of Saints. What happens is, they go to the church, say they give up their rights as a Master, turn over their Command Seals then they live at the Church for the remaining duration of the war under it's protection. Which brings me to this..." Wally grabbed Dick face, making it clear what he was about to say is extremely important.

Dick pulled out of the touch, almost knowing what Wally was about to say. "No, I'm not going to give up getting you back, even if you're defeated I'll keep trying!" Dick shouted.

It hurt Wally to say the least, angered him to say the most. "Dick.. You're still alive, aren't you? I don't want you to be hurt, or worse." Wally said. His eyes were watering a little due to the thought that crossed his mind. He couldn't let Dick sacrifice himself. 'That just means that I have to get through this War too, no matter what.'

Dick just held Wally closer to him, not wanting to let go.

They also now knew they would never have to ever again. They were going to get through the upcoming War together no matter what.  
...

After about a month of constant fighting, they managed to spare all the other Masters by scaring them into taking protection of the Holy Church. Dick and Wally had won, and now it's time to claim their prize.

Upon finding the Grail the two find themselves in a field of flowers, some large stones were scattered around the field as well. It was truly beautiful.

"This is inside the Grail?" Dick asked.

However it was not Wally who answered him. "This place is known as Heaven's Feel. The place where all wishes are granted." Spoke a rather beautiful woman with piercing Red eyes, snow White hair, pale skin, and a lifeless expression upon her face.

"Who are you?" Wally asked.

"To think that a Servant does not know who I am, let alone a Counter-Guardian. I am Justeaze Lizrich Von Einzbern. The Chalice of Heaven." The woman, now identifying herself as Justeaze said.

"The soul that was to become the core of the Grail?" Wally asked, now knowing. "I really didn't listen when the story was told to me in the past. Crazy magic shit." He said.

Dick tried to stifle a laugh.

"Correct. I am the woman who willingly gave her life to become the Grail. The reason that whichever wish you may have will get granted. However, I will warn you. I cannot grant wishes that do not have a plan. If your wish is created on a whim with no how put in place It will not come true." She simply said.

Dick, had thankfully prepared and had a plan ready. "I wish for my servant to incarnate, to become human again. The method for doing so would be creating a new body with a normal lifespan for him, that is a perfect replica of his body in life. You surely have knowledge in doing this sort of thing?"

"Yes, I do. I myself am a artificial being. A body with a normal lifespan. Very well. I can do that." She said. "And what is the wish of your servant?"

"The happiness of my Master. Nothing less. I don't need anything for myself. As long as my friends are good, I'm good." Wally said.

Dick smiled at what Wally said, no matter what he says he truly hasn't changed.

"Very well. Then your Master's wish shall be your own. Your friends will be pleased to see you once more, Counter-Guardian." Justeaze stated.

"Thank you." Wally simply said.

"I shall now activate the Third Magic." Justeaze said

Dick just stood in his spot, trembling with Anticipation and Excitement. His friend would truly be alive again, the person he loved. He couldn't help himself, he hugged Wally one last time before the incarnation process prevented him.

Wally smiled. They had done it. He would get to see everyone again. He hugged Dick back, feeling the power of Heaven's Feel overwhelm his Servant body, he took Dick's face in his hands, and Kissed the Man who never gave up on him, who kept fighting to get him back no matter what stood in their way. The man he'd fallen in love with.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and do not happen to be in the Fate Fandom, allow me to drop some Recommendations for a beginner. Watch Fate/Zero on Netflix. It is easily one of the best Fate Animes according to many. I can also see why, I myself enjoyed Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works on Netflix. UBW also gives for information on Counter-Guardians and how being one is agony. If you want to watch both, Fate/Zero came first in the Timeline, but Fate/Stay Night was released as the first edition to the Fate Series. So whatever is most important to you.
> 
> One of my overall favorites was Fate/Apocrypha. Shit story, fantastic characters. The story was decent enough I will admit, and the MC was a overall nice guy but he was also a piece of cardboard, so.. However Fate Apocrypha features some of my favorite Servants like Mordred, Achilles, and Fran. However it is not a traditional Holy Grail War so it is not a good entrance and likely won't be as engaging as Zero or UBW. I myself haven't finished Zero yet, but it is a literal Masterpiece in my opinion. The characters are easy to fall in love with and the story is engaging. It's been a few months and I'm almost done with Zero. Probably should finish it soon. Unlimited Blade Works, as I said was also amazing. Some people didn't like it but I certainly did.
> 
> Please feel free to comment and Kudo freely if you enjoyed.
> 
> If I ever make a second part it will focus on the events of the Holy Grail War that I skipped over. It would have been too long to write if I wrote the HGW in this fic.
> 
> Another reason why i skipped writing the HGW portion is because i couldn't figure out what Wally's Noble Phantasm would be. A Noble Phantasm is the crystallization of a Heroic Spirit's story after all, the friend i mentioned suggested it be the Vortex that killed him, but he does not need his own La Pucelle or have the ability to commit Stella. (Context: Both of those Noble Phantasms are Suicide Noble Phantasms.) It just doesn't set well, when my intention was happy ending. Lmao. I'd have to watch YJ and analyze. The most i've got for NPs for Wally is his Speed healing, Super Speed, and extra Mana gain from consumption of Food.


End file.
